criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Blood and Glory
Blood and Glory '(Case #42) is the forty-second case of the game and the first in the Maple Heights district. Case Background The victim was a man called Jerry Bigwall, who was found face down in a cake, with a river of blood flowing down from his mouth. The killer was Mitchell Westville. Mitchell killed Jerry because Jerry got him drunk one night, thus revealing that his family was broke, as well as Jerry recording him saying that. Mitchell did not want his family name to get spoiled as the people in Maple Heights would have regarded him with disdain if they had known the truth, and in spite that manslaughter is a punishable offense throughout Grimsborough, Westville believes a manslaughter is a lesser crime in Maple Heights. To arrest Mitchell (after everything pointed to him), Jones disguised himself as Jerry and forced Mitchell to accept the truth regarding Jerry's murder. After Mitchell admitted that he killed Jerry with razor blades rigged in the cake, Jones revealed himself to him and then brought Mitchell to the court, where Judge Hall tried Mitchell for manslaughter and sentenced him to life in jail. Victim *'Jerry Bigwall '(found face down in a cake, a river of blood all around him) Murder Weapon *'Razor Blades Killer *'Mitchell Westville' Suspects Howard.png|Howard Johnson Akiko.png|Akiko Tanaka Mitchell.png|Mitchell Westville Serena.png|Serena Johnson Adam.png|Adam Bentley Killer's Profile *The killer has read The Prince. *The killer plays tennis. *The killer uses sunscreen. *The killer wears a memorial poppy. *The killer wears a bow tie. Crime Scenes garden.PNG|Garden Party deco.PNG|Banquet nit.PNG|Gentlemen's Club lounge.PNG|Private Lounge brodya.PNG|Riverbank toad.PNG|Bridge Entrance Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Garden Party. (Clues: Victim's Body, Cake) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00) *Talk to Mayor Johnson about the murder. *Examine Cake. (Result: Razor Blades) *Examine Razor Blades. (Result: Cryptic Message) *Analyze Cryptic Message. (00:15:00) *Investigate Garden Party. (Clue: Torn Brochure) *Examine Torn Brochure. (Result: Cake Brochure) *Question Akiko Tanaka about her cake. *Investigate Gentlemen’s Club. (Clue: Whiskey Glass) *Examine Whiskey Glass. (Result: Lip Prints) *Examine Lip Prints. (Result: Mitchell's Lip Prints) *Question Mitchell Westville about the victim. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2: *Talk to Mayor Johnson about the press. *Investigate Banquet. (Clues: Campaign Freebies, Shredded Paper) *Examine Campaign Freebies. (Result: Test Tube) *Analyze Test Tube. (12:00:00) *Examine DNA Test. (Result: Akiko's DNA) *Quiz Akiko Tanaka about her being Jerry’s child. *Examine Shredded Paper. (Result: Note) *Talk to Serena Johnson about her threat to the victim. *Investigate Riverbank. (Clue: Truth Serum, Opened Book) *Examine Truth Serum. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (00:15:00) *Examine Opened Book. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (06:00:00) *Question Adam Bentley about his possible forgery. *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3: *Examine Seating Plan. (Result: Garden Party Plan) *Question Mitchell Westville about being present at the party. *Investigate Bridge Entrance. (Clue: Trash Can) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Razor Blade Pack) *Examine Razor Blade Pack. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (12:00:00) *Investigate Private Lounge. (Clues: Mask, Transaction Slip) *Examine Mask. (Result: Victim's Mask) *Quiz Adam Bentley about the victim’s mask. *Examine Transaction Slip. (Result: Bank Account) *Analyze Bank Account (03:00:00). *Talk to Serena Johnson about paying the victim. *Investigate Gentlemen’s Club. (Clue: Opened Safe) *Examine Opened Safe. (Result: Unknown Fabric) *Analyze Unknown Fabric. (12:00:00) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation: *See how Serena Johnson is doing. *Investigate Gentlemen’s Club. (Clue: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Campaign Plan) *Give the campaign plan back to Serena Johnson. (Reward: 18,000 Coins) *See what you can do for Howard Johnson. *Investigate Garden Party. (Clue: Bunch of Flowers) *Examine Bunch of Flowers. (Result: Blue Card) *Show the blue card to Howard Johnson. (Rewards: Uncle Sam Hat, Vote Badge) *Check up on Adam Bentley. *Investigate Riverbank. (Clue: Car Keys) *Examine Car Keys. (Result: Keyring Code) *Analyze Keyring Code. (06:00:00) *Give his car keys back to Adam Bentley. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Next Case. (No stars) Trivia *This case, Good Girls Don't Die, and One Wedding and a Funeral are the only cases that does not require any stars to advance in between chapters (including the Additional Investigation) and to unlock the next case. *At the end of the case, you receive an invitation to Martha Price's yacht, which is likely a reference to the next case, "Troubled Waters". Category:Cases of Grimsborough Maple Height